


Switch and Fuck

by Imknotsorry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue is Kosmo, Lance and Blue switch bodies, M/M, beastiality, ws posted under anonymous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imknotsorry/pseuds/Imknotsorry
Summary: Originally under anonymousBasically Lance gets knocked out, Keith's gets stressed out, and Blue takes a nap.Also, they fuckKindaEnjoy!





	Switch and Fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficsfrombeyond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsfrombeyond/gifts).



  Lance crouches low, keeping close to the ground as he creeps along the corridor of the Galra battle cruiser. Next to him, Blue keeps pace, also slinking close to the ground in an attempt to stay unnoticed. It wouldn’t do much, considering the sheer size Blue has to him, but Lance appreciates his partner’s efforts. Ahead, their target sweeps along, barely touching the floor. Lance can’t help muttering to Blue, needing to voice his thoughts. “You know, if we could never meet another Druid, I would be absolutely thriving.”

  Blue grunts in what Lance assumes to be agreement, but even that small noise is enough to alert their quarry. Before either man or wolf could so much as teleport away, they’re being thrown across the ship in a blast of purple quintessence. Lance immediately shouts for help into his comms, fully aware that even he was out of his depth when it came to Haggar’s crazed puppets. “Guys, Blue and I are in trouble, there’s a Druid, and we need-”

  Before he can finish, he’s cut off by another blast, Blue manages to dodge, barely, but, for Lance, the world goes dark.

*

  “Keith, Lance is going to be fine. You know this.” Shiro sighs, trying to ease his brother’s anxious pacing. “Coran said that he’d be up and moving tomorrow, even with the low-power healing pod. So just relax.”

  “How can I?” Keith grumbles, still pacing. “I sent him on that mission with only Blue for back up, and now look!” He pauses and looks at Blue, who lays sleeping on the chair Hunk had put him on when they’d gotten back. “No offense, Blue.” 

  “It’s not your fault, Keith. You had no way of knowing the outcome.” Shiro rests his hand on his brother’s shoulder for a moment, but knows that, until Lance wakes, Keith won’t be soothed. “I  have to go speak with Sam. Try not to let yourself rot away waiting, okay? Why not take Kosmo for a walk?”

  Keith grumbles in assent before waking his wolf, who comes to groggily, before leaping out of the chair in panic. “Woah, boy! It’s okay!”

  Keith gently cups Blue’s face, trying to calm his buddy’s rapid breathing. “Hey, baby, it’s okay! You’re both okay now. Breathe, boy, breathe.” Blue gazes into Keith’s eyes, looking like he couldn’t move lest he panic again, so Keith stays crouched, as Shiro lets himself out, and soothes his wolf. Slowly, Blue’s breathing evens out. “Good boy, Blue. Let’s go for a walk, okay?”

*

  Lance has no idea what’s going on, which isn’t new, but Keith seems to not notice anything is wrong, which is. Lanc keeps easy pace with his leader as they walk around the Garrison, since his legs are still long, even if they aren’t his. Neither are the eyes he uses to keep looking at Keith, nor the vocal cords he uses to whine with, since he can’t speak.

  Because he’s not him. He’s Blue. Keith’s wolf. The same wolf that’s currently getting ignored as Keith mutters to himself about the mission. They run into Hunk, Pidge, Romelle, and even Allura, but no one notices Lance whining and pacing, all of them chalking it up to him being distressed on behalf of Keith, who is driving himself mad about something. Lance is too busy freaking out to really pay attention, until Keith talks to him directly, while gently petting his head. “Come on, Blue, I need some stress relief.” 

  WIth that, they’re off to Keith’s room, Lance wondering what he meant.

*

_ Oh, wow, this is… _ Lance whimpers and wriggles, his leg kicking as Keith rubs his belly gently and lovingly.  _ This is fucking fantastic. _ Look, he knows he should use Keith’s attention to try and signal that something is wrong, but he’s weak, okay? Keith’s hands are warm and thorough as they stroke Lance’s belly, and it feels  _ good, _ alright? There’s only so much a man can do.

  “I’m still really stressed, Blue.” Keith murmurs suddenly, staring at Lance’s belly as though lost in thought. “Maybe you can be my good boy and help me out, huh? You wanna give it to me good, Blue?”

_ Wait, what? _ This doesn’t sound like a dog owner cooing at his pet, this sounds like… well, it’s turning Lance on when it really shouldn’t. He’s so distracted that he honestly doesn’t notice Keith’s hand until its cupping Lance’s dick. Or, well, the sheath. Lance is so stunned, he doesn’t move, even when Keith begins rubbing him enough for his dick to grow, big and blue and  _ holy shit Keith is sucking it?! _

  Lance scrambles to his feet, dick dangling heavily between his furry legs, and stares at Keith in shock.  _ What the fuck?! _

  “Eager, huh?” Keith huffs, mistaking Lance’s urgency for eagerness. He casually strips his clothes,  _ Wha-huh-oh?, _ and bends over and  _ (HOLY FUCK) _ shows off his perfect, round ass, so soft and pale, and perfect for running his tongue all over, but Lance is currently not Lance, and very confused. Keith wriggles his hips and moans softly, his hand running over his dick, begging, “Come on, boy, don’t tease me, just fuck me. Please, Blue, I need you inside me, I need you knot me like you now I love.”

  Just how often did Keith do this?! But, holy shit, this was totally working for Lance. He’d spent many a shameful night watching videos and reading stories that made him unbearably hard but unforgettably regretful. But, now, with Keith bent over and begging, and his own dick suddenly a wolf dick…. Well, how could Lance say no?

  He moves closer to Keith, spotting the plug in his ass, and slowly pulls it out, whining at Keith sinful moan. “ _ Oohh, yes! _ Yes, Blue, I’m so ready, baby, just fuck me!” 

  Any other day, any other time, Lance would take his time, would lick and nibble that perfect ass until Keith forgot everything except Lance’s name, but tonight he was too excited. He rears up and angles his dick, shocked by how easy the motion is.  _ Muscle memory, maybe? _ The thought has him shoving into Keith mercilessly. Keith wails, clenching around Lance’s dick, so nice and tight and  _ burning,  _ and Lance snarls with delight. He starts moving, slowly at first, but Keith quickly spurs him on. “Blue, please, please, fuck me hard, I need it, need you to ram me into the mattress, please,  _ please, _ make me your bitch, use me, I need it, please-”

  And who is Lance to say no? He pulls bac, agonizingly slow, before slamming into Keith with all the force he can muster, then pulling back out and diving back in, aster than Keith can seem to withstand. Keith slumps forward into the bed, eyes rolling and mouth gaping, his ass pushing into Lance’s punishing thrusts.

_ That’s it, baby, take it. Take my big, fat cock, feel it push in and out of you like you’re a doll, taking what I need. Come on, baby boy, take it, take it so good as I fuck you. Feel me so deep inside, feel me in your stomach, you dirty boy, you love this, probably spend every night on your knees, begging to be filled, so horny you let your dog make you his bitch. _

  Lance is growling, unable to speak, his thrusts coming harder and faster, driving himself mad with the thought of Keith being so horny that he calls Blue over every night just to get fucked out of his mind. He’s so close to the edge, he’s so close to cumming, and then he feels…  _ something, _ hard and heavy at the base of his dick, and it’s harder to push into Keith, harder still to pull out.  _ Holy shit, it’s my knot. I’m going to knot Keith.  _ Lance can barely believe how lucky he is, then Keith starts moaning again. 

  “Knot me, please, oh  _ god, _ I need it, need you to knot me, use me, fill me, god, please, please,  _ please!” _ His voice is wrecked, hoarse and whiney, as he begs for  the knot. And Lance will be damned if he isn’t gonna give it to him.

  Lance picks up the pace even more than he thought possible, and drives his knot into Keith until it stays, until his thrusts become him grinding desperately into Keith, unable to pull back out, and Keith lets out a broken whisper, barely heard, and then he’s cumming. And cumming, and cumming, and  _ holy shit he’s never cum this much before in his  _ life! Keith is absolutely blissed out, whimpering and wriggling his hips, too fucked out to speak, but enjoying every second of Lance emptying himself into him.

  Finally, when he’s finished, his knot goes down and he pulls out, suddenly spent. Keith slumps, also exhausted, so Lance curls up around him, and the two rest, happy and tired.

*

_ “Lance..!” Keith had sobbed, lost and delirious in pleasure, as Blue knots him and slams yet another orgasm from him. _

*

  When Lance awakes, its to the sound of the door opening, and he’s in his own body. Keith and Blue are letting themselves in, unaware that he is awake. Keith limps a little as he walks over to Lance, whispering to Blue to wait on the chair while he sees how Lance is doing. Lance keeps his eyes shut, begging his dick to remain limp, trying to avoid thinking about how good Keith felt wrapped around him, trying to ignore the memories of the last night.

  “Hey, Lance. You awake yet?” Keith whispers, hand gently carding though Lance’s hair.  _ Just like when he stroked your fur, hand making its way to your -  _

  “Morning, Keith!” Lance squeaks, eyes flying open, trying to cut himself off before his dick could get even more interested than it is now. “I’m up!”  _ Wait, no, don’t be ‘up’, go back down! _

  “How are you feeling?” Keith murmurs, eyes scanning Lance for signs of his injuries bothering him. Lance knows it’s wrong, Keith is worried and is trying to be a good friend, but Lance can’t help remembering his voice breaking as he slammed himself mercilessly into his ass.

  “I fucked you last night!” Lance blurts out, quickly elaborating before Keith’s shocked expression could turn to fury. “I don’t know what happened but, but suddenly I was Blue and you were on your knees and I just really like you, and you were begging, and, Christ, Keith, I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have -”

  “You… were Blue?” Keith interrupts, still gaping at Lance. Lance nods. “And you, as Blue, fucked me last night?” Miserable, Lance nods again. “And… you like me?” Lance nods a final time. “Oh, thank  _ god.” _

  “I-u-what?!” It’s Lance’s turn to be shocked. 

  “I‘ve liked you for ages, Lance!” Keith explains, jumping up, suddenly eager. “I’ve just been worried because, obviously, I’m into weird shit, and I wasn’t sure if you’d be into it, but obviously you  _ are, _ and you gave me the best fucking I’ve ever had!”

  It’s ridiculous, but Lance’s chest swells with pride at the last part. He doesn’t have too much time to process the entire thing, though, because suddenly Lance has a lapful of Keith and is very happily distracted. “So, Keith, buddy, whatchya doing?”

  “Well, I kind of woke Blue up with a blowjob to say thanks, but now I see that that was a reward for the wrong guy,” he explains casually. “So now I’m going to reward the right one.” 

  With that, Lance quickly finds himself without any boxers, the hospital gown pushed up and out of the way, and a very pantsless Keith stroking his dick lovingly. Lance has never been happier. Then Keith takes him down to his base in one go, and Lance has seen heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Max, for dragging me into Klue hell too


End file.
